Kefka and Vegeta vs. the Smashers
by Kefka and Vegeta
Summary: Kefka and Vegeta have come to the SSBM Headquarters! And it appears that all but four of the Smashers have reverted to the evil side! Can the four remaining Smashers save the planet?


Kefka and Vegeta vs. the Smashers

Vegeta: This is MY part of the story. My sister Kefka shall write the next.

Bariko: You know something weird Vegeta? Kefka and Vegeta, the game and anime characters, are boys, but you and Kefka the author are girls.

Vegeta: And…you got a problem with that?

Bariko: No, I just thought that was weird. Sorry Veg.

Vegeta: No prob…hey! NEVER CALL ME VEG!

Vegeta starts to chase Bariko around.

Bariko: Read the story people! Read before she kills me!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Up in space, two Saiyan space pods flew down from the atmosphere. They targeted the planet Earth. They wanted to take control of the planet Earth and destroy all other planets and the best way to destroy people was to get rid of the heroes and heroines first. And those heroes and heroines were…the Super Smash Brothers.

In the SSBM Headquarters, all the Smashers were talking and chatting. Marth and Roy were talking in Japanese so no one could understand them. Ness was lifting Kirby while Mewtwo was lifting Jigglypuff. The two psychics were having a contest to see who could lift Pokemon faster. DK was eating a banana. Pikachu and Pichu were having a snack in the kitchen while Mr. G&W was…er…being paper (big surprise, huh?) Ganondorf and Bowser were thinking of ways to destroy the world.

"We can get a bunch of dynamite sticks, blow the other Smashers, and destroy and control the world!" shouted Ganondorf, only so Bowser could hear.

"Nah, let's plant Bob-ombs in their rooms and destroy them all." Bowser disagreed.

Just then, the two space pods from outer space landed right in the middle of the SSBM Headquarters. Two people came out of the space pods. The first guy came out of the pod and wrenched open the other pod with his hands. He yelled in the other occupant of the space pod's face.

"KEFKA! YOU IDIOT! I'm NEVER letting you operate the Saiyan space pods again!" the first guy yelled.

"Sorry Veggie-man, but I can't help it! You should have given me practice first!" the one called Kefka retorted.

"Don't call me Veggie-man! I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, shall not be ridiculed!" the one named Vegeta turned to the Smashers. "THESE low-lives are the heroes and heroines of this world!"

"We should have just stopped and destroyed the world." Grumbled Kefka.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ganondorf.

"We are Kefka and Vegeta, the strongest beings in the world!"

"Really." Bowser got an evil little smirk. "Maybe we can join up with you two. So how about it guys?"

Vegeta just grinned evilly. "Be my guest."

Bowser and Ganondorf joined Vegeta and Kefka and went over to where they were standing.

"You know, I do need practice on my physical fighting skills." Marth said, "People say that I couldn't fight without a sword to save my life."

"Are you inquiring that we join them?" asked Roy.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Marth demanded.

"No. It's a great idea!" Roy said and they joined the two baddies.

"MY PSYCHIC POWERS SHALL BECOME STRONGER! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ness and Mewtwo yelled.

So pretty soon, every single Smasher EXCEPT Mr. G&W, DK, Pikachu, and Pichu joined Kefka and Vegeta. The four of them looked around frantically.

"But…doesn't anyone want to fight for the world?" asked DK.

"Who wants to fight for the world when there are many other planets out there?" Kirby had an evil tone to his voice.

"Let's make a deal." Pikachu decided. "Those Kefka and Vegeta guys have to fight us. If we win, then Kefka and Vegeta have to leave and all the other Smashers have to rejoin us okay?"

"But if we win," Kefka smirked. "Then we destroy you, your pitiful planet, and all the other Smashers are going to be on our side."

"Deal!" everyone agreed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vegeta: DIE! BARIKO! NEVER CALL ME VEG!

Bariko: VEGETA! The chapter is over.

Vegeta: What? *looks at everyone* Oh, sorry people. And if you like any of the characters who are getting a beating no flame. If you do, *sticks out her tongue* BLEAH!

Bariko: And in case you are interested, those two, Kefka and Vegeta, the authors, like all the Smashers except DK, Pikachu, Pichu, and Mr. G&W. You have a problem with that? Deal with it!

Vegeta: My sister Kefka starts the first battle. How does she do it? Only she knows! She won't tell me!


End file.
